


it's a beautiful day (and i can't stop myself from smiling)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day At The Beach, F/F, Light Angst, One Shot, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause i realised i’d never written a beach fic before lol, first part is set while they're at beacon, like literally it's just bees and team bonding, then the second part is, this is just, with only the slightest hint of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “Come on, come on! Let's go already!”“You might be waiting a long time, Ruby. I doubt Blake and your sister are going to separate anytime soon.”Blake could distantly make out their teammates’ conversation, but she wasn't inclined to pay attention to it when she could be kissing Yang instead.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	it's a beautiful day (and i can't stop myself from smiling)

**Author's Note:**

> I've elected to ignore canon angst in favour of pure fluff. Who's with me?
> 
> Lyrics in the title are from It's a Beautiful Day by Michael Bublé.

The beach was huge but thankfully not too crowded when they arrived. There were a number of families clearly taking advantage of a day off to spend some quality time together, some couples who were obviously there for a romantic getaway of sorts, and even a handful of other students who seemed to just want to enjoy the sunshine, sand, and surf.

This really wasn't Blake's usual scene, but she took solace in the fact that at least Weiss had also been reluctant to come. It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one who had succumbed to the persuasive power of the Rose-Xiao Long puppy dog eyes. After all, it was hard to argue when Ruby declared that they need more team bonding time, or when Yang offered her a warm, lopsided smile and a please.

Speaking of, she shot a glance at her partner, and it was difficult to regret agreeing to come when Yang looked so happy to be here. Her partner was glowing even more than usual, a wide grin on her face as she grabbed some towels from the car and tossed them to Ruby, and the ‘glance’ ended up lasting far longer than Blake had intended. Yang caught her eye after a few seconds, and Blake felt something familiar yet totally unexpected flutter in her stomach at the faint blush that bloomed in her partner's cheeks as she realised that Blake was watching her.

She shook herself out of it as they began to head down the trail to the main part of the beach, chastising herself for indulging such a foolish urge even just for a moment. And then Yang fell into step beside her, casually resting an arm across Blake's shoulders, and Blake's train of thought was thoroughly derailed all over again. Yang's bare skin felt so good against her own, warm and soft—the one advantage of dressing for the beach that there were fewer clothes in the way—but she couldn't help the instinctive reaction of flinching away.

Yang pulled her arm away immediately, and Blake instantly felt bad for giving her partner the impression that the touch had been unwanted. “Sorry,” she murmured, and after a moment's hesitation she reached out to take Yang's hand, giving it a single, gentle squeeze before letting go.

“Hey, it's fine. You can just tell me if I need to be less touchy. I know it can get kind of annoying.”

Blake shook her head. “No, that's not it. It's not annoying at all. I just— I'm not good with that stuff. With physical affection. Or any kind of affection really.”

“Oh.” Yang studied her for a minute, like she was trying to read between the lines, and then she seemed to brush it off. “Okay, well, just let me know whenever I do something that makes you uncomfortable. No matter what it is, I promise I'll never do it again.”

Blake stared at her, a long beat passing as she tried to process that Yang was being sincere— that Yang actually cared that much about her wellbeing. “Thank you. I— I really appreciate that.”

Her partner's usual sunny demeanour returned now that the hard part of the conversation was over, and Yang inclined her head towards where Ruby and Weiss had got a way ahead of them on the path. “You’re welcome. Now let's go have some fun.”

As it turned out, Yang's idea of fun was playing volleyball, and Blake's was stretching out on one of the towels to read a book. She was grateful that she'd remembered to put sunscreen on before they came out here, because otherwise she knew from past experience that she'd end up red and itchy from too much sun by the time they went back to Beacon.

She'd got five chapters in when her ears twitched, picking up footsteps approaching her through the sand, and a voice interrupted her bubble of silent contemplation. “Hey, Blake.” She lowered the novel and looked up to find Yang standing in front of her with an almost sheepish look on her face, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “Sorry to disturb you, but I could really use someone to help me take down Ruby and Weiss here, cause they’re kicking my ass right now.”

Blake meant to answer—she really, truly did—but she'd never had a chance to properly see what Yang looked like underneath their combat gear or Beacon uniform before, and it was incredibly distracting. Her partner's arms were toned and muscular, her shoulders broad and strong, and the plane of Yang's abdomen was impressively defined from a life of constant physical activity.

There was a sudden dryness in Blake's throat, and she swallowed hard in an effort to regain the ability to speak. Yang was already visibly backtracking, however, taking a step back as her face fell slightly. “It's totally fine if you don't want to, I just thought—”

“No, I do want to.” Blake set her book aside and pushed herself to her feet, giving Yang a small but genuine smile. “Let's show them how it's done.”

Yang perked back up right away, returning the grin. “We're gonna destroy them.”

They did, indeed, destroy them. Where Ruby and Weiss were still working out the niggling problems in their partnership, Blake and Yang had been able to play off each other flawlessly from the start, and the difference showed. Still, since it was only a harmless game of volleyball, the losers conceded gracefully, albeit with a lot of grumbling about ‘form and technique’ on Weiss' part.

Blake watched as Yang got Ruby in a playful headlock and ruffled her hair, prompting their leader to escape by disappearing in a burst of rose petals, which in turn prompted Yang to chase after her and tackle Ruby into the sand. Blake rolled her eyes at the undignified and chaotic display of sibling affection, but she couldn't deny that it was nice to see.

Yang finally let Ruby go and stood to brush herself off, and as she noticed Blake observing yet again she gave her a dorky wave. Blake felt the same fluttering in her stomach that she had earlier—a sign of a sensation she recognised but had only experienced once before—and she let out a long, defeated sigh. This was the last thing she needed right now, and the last thing Yang deserved.

* * *

“Come on, come on! Let's go already!”

“You might be waiting a long time, Ruby. I doubt Blake and your sister are going to separate anytime soon.”

Blake could distantly make out their teammates’ conversation, but she wasn't inclined to pay attention to it when she could be kissing Yang instead. Her fiancée's hands were firm and eager as they pulled her closer, and Blake deepened the kiss, melting into it with a noise of contentment. They'd had so little time to just enjoy being together before Salem and the gods had been defeated, and she was still getting used to being able to cherish moments like this.

Eventually she reluctantly pulled away, leaving a few final pecks on Yang's lips before withdrawing completely. Weiss was watching them with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, and Blake raised a challenging eyebrow at her. “Hey, don't get mad at us just because you're still single, Weiss.”

Weiss turned away with a scoff, heading down towards the beach, and Ruby covered her mouth with a hand to hide her laughter as she followed her. Yang's arms were still wrapped loosely around her waist, a satisfying amount of bare skin touching, and Blake turned back to look into the vibrant lilac of her fiancée's eyes, finding them sparkling with joy. “Y'know, Belladonna, I still really love it when you're feisty.”

Blake grinned, leaning in to steal one last kiss. “Is that the only thing you love about me?”

Yang laughed, shaking her head. “Not even close. There isn't a single part of you that I don't love, baby.”

“Good thing I'm marrying you then,” Blake teased, their noses brushing gently together, and then she softened. “I love you too. So much.”

Her fiancée opened her mouth to respond, but Weiss' aggrieved yell shattered the moment. “I swear, if you two don't stop being so obnoxiously in love and get down here right now—”

As amusing as their teammate's frustration was, Blake did finally untangle herself from Yang, and they went to join Ruby and Weiss. By mutual agreement, they elected to have another game of volleyball, in memory of the last time they'd come here together when they were still carefree teenagers at Beacon. Blake didn't require any persuading to participate this time, however, and the match was much closer thanks to how far Ruby and Weiss' teamwork had come over the years.

Their teammates went to get drinks once the game was over, and Blake spared a moment to take everything in— the feeling of having her friends around her, the knowledge that they could finally live in peace and safety, and most of all she absorbed the sight of the sunlight glinting off the thin band of metal adorning Yang's finger. She'd never thought she could have any of this, but by some miracle she did, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was sweet enough and I'll see y'all next time. As always, any feedback except for non-constructive criticism is more than welcome :)


End file.
